Want Rogue x Lucy lemon ff
by someanonymus
Summary: „Lucy moaned in painful pleasure. She loved how he touched her but hated how he teased her."


Lucy streched out her whole body, she felt how every single muscle responded as she relaxed again.  
Her tanktop slid away a bit so she had to fix it over her big boobs again.

She didn't know why she was wearing this all the time, but it was just too comfortable to take off. She ruffled her hair and let out a quick sigh.

Today her older brother had his best friend over. Lucy didn't mind. The three of them where best friends when they were kids, she even had a crush on the black haired boy in middle school.

They even made out a few times when they were home alone.  
He also stole her first kiss.

But it never really worked out between the two of them so she shrugged it off and started to believe he didn't have that much interest in her. Or girls especially. Not that he was gay, well maybe he was but if, he wasn't the cliché type. But she never really saw him speak to a girl. Not in front of her.

Lucy heard Sting, her brother, and Rogue laugh. She played with the thought of going out of her room for a while but decided not to go, since she didn't know what to do with them.

She never was really silent. Always in the mood to talk. But when she was with her brother it was different.  
He gave her the feeling of being too loud, too noisy and too dumb to say anything.  
So she just let it be.

It got boring so Lucy decided to clean up her room, since it looked like an absolute mess.  
She silently opened her door to throw away some stuff from her last year in school. That was when she noticed the voices where not there anymore.

 _Maybe they_ _went_ _out to buy something to eat._

She left her door open as she stepped back into her room. A few minutes went by, before she heard food steps.

Right then, when she saw black hair, Lucy wanted to ask where her brother was as she tripped over, hit her toe on her bed and fell down together with the stack of paper she held in her arms.

Rogue looked into her room with a puzzled expression on his face.  
His eyes wandered around, to see if someone was hurt, when he saw Lucy lying on the floor, nearly covered in paper.

„Lucy are you okay?"

The blonde haired girl sat up straight as she heard his voice.  
She quickly fixed her top to hide her nipple that poked out.

„You didn't see-..."

She stopped. Why do guys have to do this all the time.  
Lucy stood in front of a half naked Rogue, who was only wearing a tank top and some loose pants.

„Did I see what?"

Rogue stepped closer. Her heart began beating a bit faster.  
His big red eyes looked just as innocent as dangerous.

„Lucy?"

She snapped out of her thoughts.

„Oh ooh nothing nothing it's really nothing I'm fine I promise."

She wanted to slap herself because of how stupid she sounded. She got nervous very easily around boys.  
And this one here was no exception.

„Where is Sting? Is he in his room?"

She twisted some of her blonde hair between her long fingers. A habit that she developed over the time with him as kids.

Rogue just stared at her instead of answering.  
He didn't say anything until Lucy called his name repeatedly.

„He went out to get some snacks..."

„Oh ok...", Lucy said awkardly. „I just... have to go somewhere."

She tried to squeeze herself out of the room but Rogue barred the way.  
The blonde looked at him confused.

„Can I?"

He didn't answer.  
Like he was in some weird trance he stepped closer to the girl.  
His eyes observed her whole body from face to legs over cleavage and hips.  
She looked so fucking sexy right now with her short loose pants and messy hair.  
He heard his own voice say something but he didn't realize it.

„Are you shure you're not hurt?"

He stepped even closer, his eyes still fixed onto her body. Rogue grabbed her right arm and pulled her just a little bit closer to him.

„Yeah I'm pretty sure, what are you-"

He didn't let her finish the sentence. Instead he intensified his grip around her arm and threw the girl onto her own bed.  
She squealed and wanted to stand up again but Rogue forced himself onto her and pinned her onto the mattress.

„Rogue what are you doing?!"

She looked confused and kind of scared at him but he didn't stop. He couldn't.

He didn't know how but somehow his mouth found it's way to Lucys ear.  
He opened it and began to place little bites here and there over her ear.

The black haired looked into her eyes as he moved away from her ear. He was sweating but it could have been because of the heat.  
A drop ran down his pale skin. Rogue fixed his eyes onto her mouth as he smashed his lips onto hers.

Lucy didn't know what was going on anymore. She wanted to cry right now, but her body screamed yes to what happened here.

He forced his tounge into her mouth and that was when he noticed that she responded the kiss.  
Their tounges had a heated battle inside and outside their mouthes.

Every mouscle inside his mouth worked, he even explored the very last corner of Lucys mouth, while his hands wandered around her body.

She fidgeted under him, her hands looking for his head. Her fingers crawled around in his hair twisting individual strands of black between her fingers.

They both stopped, completely out of breath just looking at each other.  
Lucy knew what he wanted and that he would get it no matter if she was agreeable or not.

Rogue swallowed. He started kissing her neck. His right hand wandered down over her boobs and flat stomach to her pants.  
He could hear Lucys heart beat getting faster but she still laid her head to the other side so he could reach her neck better.

She felt how he touched her big sensitive breasts, how his hands crawled around her body wich caused it to shiver intensely.

After making her dizzy with his hands all over her body, Rogue payed attention to her nipples.  
He slowly opened his mouth and began twirling his tounge around her left one.

He pressed both of her boobs together, her nipples nearly touching each other as he began sucking them.

Lucy didn't know what was happening anymore. This guy did things to her, she never could have imagined.  
Her tounge hung out of her moth, her eyes half closed.  
She would've been ashamed of how she must've looked right now but she did not give a shit.

Rogue slid his hand into her pants feeling the warmth sent off her center.  
His body was going crazy by her scent and touch.

His fingers glided through her labia, exploring the inside.  
Lucy reared up her hips. She completely lost it under his touch. Her body twitched uncontrollable.

Lucy let out a loud moan as he found her clitoris and made circular movements around it.  
She was still not sure if she really wanted this, since it was her first time being touched like this.

Rogue obviously had more experience last but not least because he was about one and a half years older than her.

He streched her opening with his thumb and ring finger before he let all his other fingers glide into her.  
She seemed like she didn't want it but her pussy was so wet it almost sucked him in.

Lucy couldn't think clear anymore. Her body was in pain but she didn't want it to stop.  
It was too pleasurable. She felt like a fucking masochist. Well maybe she was.

Rogue was not able to hold himself back anymore. He roughly pulled off her pants and shirt nearly ripping it.

She lied there im front of him with her fully exposed body, still breathing heavily.

Rogue felt his manhood hurt when Lucys pussy twitched in excitement.

He let out a groan. His body pined after hers.  
Lucy searched for his eyes as she looked at him with a breath taking mixture of lust and fear.  
It was just _oh_ so perfect.

Rogue took off his shirt and crawled on all fours closer to her.  
He couldn't prevent the sly grin on his face as he bowed down to her center.  
He unsheathed his tounge out of his mouth and slowly touched her with it.

His tounge glided deep into her labia over her clitoris and stomach to her neck where he began kissing her full of relish.

Lucy moaned in painful pleasure. She loved how he touched her but hated how he teased her.

The blonde was completely incapacitated until now but she suceeded to congregate.

She let go of Rogues muscular back and let her hands wandered down to his pants.  
Her fingers fiddled around his pants a bit but she succesfully undressed his lower half.

Rogue looked at her surprised as she carefully grabbed his stiff manhood.  
When she began moving her hand up and down caressing he was about to break the wall.

He really tried to hold himself back to make it good for her too but now that she made moves too, he completely lost himself.

Rogue quickly lifted the girl up and placed her onto his dick without any advance warning.

Lucy screamed in pain as he forced himself into her and broke through her hymen.  
Her nails bored into his back and left red marks on it.

Rogue was frozen. His cock was encased with her. It felt so fucking good, he was about to loose his senses.

He didn't wait until the girl gave him an okay to move. He just sat up with her sitting on him and started smashing himself in and out of her sheath.

The blonde screamed and moaned under heavy breathing.  
Her whole body was occupied of pure lust and pleasure.

„Rogue why do you have to be so rough!?"

He didn't listen to her complains and began moving faster and faster the smell of sex and sweat getting stronger. The noises of flesh slapping against flesh got louder.

Her inside began tightening and her moans got louder. He knew she was about to come but he wanted to continue the game.

He pulled himself out of her and turned over so he now was on top of her.  
Her red cheeks and teary eyes gave him so much pleasure.

He once again inserted his dick into her and looked at Lucys pleased face in amusement.

 _So_ _she_ _fucking likes it._

He placed his arms on each side of her head and started moving again.  
But instead of the rough fast movements he did before, he got slower and slower each time.

Lucy fidgeted under him. She wanted more than this. It was just not enough.

Her hands began wandering around her body to please her own need.  
She grabbed her boobs and squeezed them a bit.  
As she was about to touch her nipples, Rogue stopped her hands. He pinned her arms onto the matress so she finally couldn't move anymore.

„I'm the only one who makes you come.", Rogue whispered in her ear.

A shiver ran down her spine as his soft lips touched her ear once again.

After he finished his sentence he started moving faster again. His feazes got harder and the sound of clapping louder.

For the last time he changed position and was now behind her so he had a good sight on her ass and bouncing boobs.

Rogue grabbed her curvy hips to go even deeper. His fingers bored into her soft skin releasing some preasure on his body. Lucy got tighter and tighter around his long dick as he got faster.

She felt him getting harder as he moved faster again. Her hips moved on their own without any controll.

She let out a loud moan as Rogue got even faster nearly shaking her forward and back.

One of his hands darted to her bouncing boob and squeezed it a few times before pinching her nipple. The blonde bit her lips to get some distraction from the overwhelming amount of feelings.

Lucy felt herself tightening around him. Her hands burrowed themselves into the dovet cover.

She wanted to last this feeling forever, this pleasure and joy but it was also painful to wait until the release came.

She let out a loud scream as she reared up due to her first orgasm. A tiny sweat drop ran down her chin as she let her head sink.

Rogue felt her tightening completely. She nearly sucked him in with her narrowed wet pussy.

He made two last movements before he came with all he had.

Lucy winced as she felt his juice filling her up, her sight getting black for a moment.  
She let out one last moan before he pulled out. 

They both collapsed onto the bed covering themselves with the thin blanket.

They still were sweaty and out of breath.

„Well that was...wow."

Lucy smiled when she heard his words.

„You know if Sting finds out about this we are both dead."


End file.
